Memory
by Fanfic Devil
Summary: Teito's wandering around the library when he comes across a strange book, after getting a good look at it, memories flood his mind and he collapses in the library. When he wakes up he finds himself in Frau's room... (Is this a good summary? Oh, well..) YAOI ONE-SHOT


**Heyaa minna! Fanfic Devil incoming! Okay so I was thinking about doing another fanfic for a loooong time and I finally figured out what I wanted; 07-GHOST!** ***SQUEALS***

 **This fanfic is Frau x Teito (obviously yaoi, which is boyxboy if you didn't know 0w0) And I'm writing this specifically for one of my best friends ^.^**

 **Hope you like, lovely fanticties!  
**

* * *

Teito was walking around the library with Burupya on his shoulder, running his fingers over the thick leather-bound volumes. The books smelt oddly familiar, like he'd been here before, and slightly reminded him of Father.

Teito's fingers came to rest on a particular book. _Huh? Strange..._  
"The Office of Elders" Teito recited quietly.  
"Pyaaaa!" The little sakura-haired dragon on Teito's shoulder squealed and he picked up the book.  
Flipping through the pages he felt a strange, a weird sensation spreading through his body... Almost like... _Nostalgia?_  
He was feeling nostalgic, but why? All of a sudden he came across a page with the insignia of Vertrag. Teito sucked in a breath as his fingers caressed the page. He was studying the black ink as memories flooded his brains.

 _"Father, look!" Little Teito exclaimed as he watched the pink blossom petals fall to the ground. Awe struck his face as the sun shone through the swaying branches, casting swinging shadows on the bright green grass that was tickling Teito's bare feet. He laughed as a breeze made his hair stand up in all directions.  
"It's nice, is it not?" Father said, laying a warm hand on Teito's shoulder, smiling lovingly down at him._

Teito's hand froze hovering over the page as another memory surfaced.

 _"No.." Little Teito whispered._ _  
Men were throwing punch after punch at Father, who did nothing to defend himself. He just looked past the group of black clothed man and smiled faintly at Teito before collapsing on the floor.  
"No!" Teito cried out digging his nails in his palms, shaking his head furiously.  
The sinister black clothed group of men left the room, not noticing the presence of a little boy.  
"NO! I cannot accept this Father!" Teito screamed as he crawled to the bloody mess Father had become, cradling his head, he let the tears fall. Splattering down on the floor to mix with the pools of blood.  
Blood, staining the carpets. Blood, painting Father's features._ _  
"No..." Teito whimpered defeated as he clung to the limb body beneath him on the ground.  
The man smiled warmly before closing his eyes letting out a last peaceful sigh._

Teito's hands gripped the book until his knuckles turned white. He felt hot tears spilling down his eyes. _What?_ He asked himself warily.  
He muffled a cry and sunk to his knees.  
"Father.." he whispered softly.  
He'd never had that memory before, where did that all come from, why did Father die? Who killed him?  
Teito shook as another sob raked through his body. He slumped against one of the pillars that were scattered around the library and curled in a ball before drifting to sleep, tired of those painful memories.

***  
Gasping and sweating, Teito shot upright in bed. _Wait, what? In bed?_  
Quickly Teito scanned the room, looking for a possible threat, but no. There was only Frau.  
"Teito?" He waved a hand in front of the boy's face.  
"W-wha.." Teito said, then suddenly he realised.  
He'd fallen asleep in the library and Frau must've found him. The thought was slightly embarrassing, considering that Teito had been actually crying.  
"Bad dream, huh?" Frau chuckled as Teito scowled at him, but his expression softened as he saw the plain fear in his eyes as he reflected back on the dream.  
"Teito?" But the bishop got no answer.  
"Teito?!" Again, Frau got no answer as Teito stared into space, tears forming in his emerald eyes.  
"Tei-" Frau was cut off when Teito flung himself at him. Circling his arms around Frau's neck in a suffocating embrace, burying his head in his arms.  
"I-I don't want you to die on me!" Teito sobbed in Frau's shoulder.  
"Please..please don't leave me behind... Like Father had to."  
Frau's body tensed up at the mentioning of Teito's 'Father' but hugged the boy tightly nonetheless. He would comfort the boy, would hold him until he felt better, until he'd buried the memories and bad dreams deep down behind iron walls.

After a while, Teito calmed down and untangled himself from Frau.  
"S-Sorry..." He said looking down, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. Frau raised an eyebrow, noticing Teito's flushed cheeks.  
"It's okay."  
Teito's head snapped up and looked at Frau, squinting at him, trying to figure out whether he was being serious or was thinking of a snappy comment to add. The look was so endearing, yet so innocent, Frau couldn't help himself and cupped one of Teito's rosy cheeks.  
"F-Frau?" He questioned, the distrust on his features turning into confusion.  
Frau leaned forward, he couldn't resist any longer.  
"Frau.." Teito spoke, it was barely a whisper, not a question this time and their lips were closing in on each other.

Suddenly Frau lost control and smashed his lips down on Teito's. Who kissed back almost immediately, circling his arms around Frau's neck once again. He locked his fingers in his hair as he pulled the bishop closer to him. Frau forced Teito's lips apart and let his tongue explore every inch of his mouth. His hands slipped under the other boy's t-shirt, tugging him closer, demanding control.  
Frau crawled on the bed, hovering over Teito as he looked up, cheeks slightly flushed.

Frau wasn't wearing his bishop outfit and the front of his chest was utterly exposed. Teito slid his hands across the soft, yet muscular surface. They slipped under the fabric and caressed the rest of his upper-body.  
Frau groaned softly at the featherly touch that Teito provided. The boy pulled on his necklace and the two got lost in another kiss.

Teito's lips tingled when Frau pulled back, they were breathing hard.  
"Teito.." Frau whispered in his ear and he shivered in pleasure. Frau was impatiently tugging on Teito's t-shirt until it finally came off.  
He could not help but marvel at Teito's delicate upper-body, how he looked so fragile but yet so strong due to his training at the Army. The muscles in his arms stood out, shaping those perfect arms. Frau watched Teito's chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out. His eyes travelled down to his muscled stomach that was even more marvelling than the rest of Teito's torso.  
Teito watched the bishop eyeing every inch of his uncovered body with plain desire written all over his face. He gasped as Frau's hands began tracing the scars that his body was covered in.  
Teito arched his back when Frau kissed his neck, pushing his body closer to him. Frau sucked at the base of his throat and a moan escaped Teito's lips, which only triggered the blonde to continue planting small kisses in a hot trail down his body.

Somehow, Frau's navy blue coat, shoes and socks were scattered across the floor. As were Teito's t-shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. Seated on Frau's lap, his knees on either side of him, Teito traced his fingers over the abs that decorated the bishop's body.  
"Tei...to" Frau gritted his teeth as he held back a moan. Suddenly Teito's hands slipped down Frau's sides and hooked around his waistband.  
"Take it off.." Teito whispered, his voice hitching, yet demanding. So he did, slipping the pants of his toned legs and throwing them on the pile of clothes next to the bed.  
" _Frau.."_ Teito breathed and lunged for his lips. Frau had never expected the boy to be so dominant but he liked it, maybe he should turn the roles around...  
He nipped at Teito's bottom lip and he gasped in pleasure. Frau lifted the boy so he could switch positions. Teito, now beneath him, pinned between his thighs, glared at him but bit his lip when Frau's hands traced his torso again.  
Teito panted as Frau's lips grazed the soft spot in his neck and he moaned out loud when the bishop bit the side of his neck and sucked on the vulnerable skin.  
"W-what –" Teito began but was cut off as Frau's lips sealed his and got lost in the kiss as their tongues played a game of dominance. Their bodies grinding on the rhythm of their ragged breaths and the synced beating of their hearts.

* * *

 **Soooooo... What'd you guys think? Sorry if it's really short! It's a one-shot, so if you want more of these kind of one-shots; (including other ships! Visit my page to look at the anime's I've watched 0w0) Please leave a review! :3**

 **Anywaaay I hope you liked it!**

 **-Fanfic Devil =w=**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 07-GHOST, unfortunately T.T**


End file.
